Sueños Viajeros
by Roni el chaneque
Summary: se han preguntado ¿que harían si conocieran al amor de su vida mediante un sueño?, el no saber donde vive, ni que es de ella/el, Jade y sus amigos se convertirán en Viajeros de sueños y de continente si es necesario para encontrarlo, enamorarte de otro viajero de sueños puede ser complicado. Mal resumen. Pasen, pasen. POR FAVOR, denme la oportunidad de conquistarlas/os lectoras/es.
1. Chapter 1

era una mañana helada en Los Angeles California, la nieve caía con tranquilidad en las calles, el Sol ya se estaba ocultando dando por terminado aquel día, todos los autos que se encontraban andando o que estaban detenidos en las calles tenían una ligera capa blanca de nieve, al igual que las banquetas de asfalto y los arboles sobre sus ramas que ya no contenían ni una sola hoja gracia a el Otoño. Una joven pálida de cabellos negros con algunas puntas tintadas de azul estaba abrigada con una gabardina negra, una bufanda blanca, un gorro negro igual a su gabardina y un par de guantes para mantener sus manos calientes, se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de color negro de una cafetería rústica con cuadros de diferentes culturas en todas las paredes, al igual que otros adornos también de diferentes partes del mundo, y mesas de madera con mas sillones de diferentes colores alrededor de cada una, las paredes de aquella cafetería eran de ladrillo con un enorme ventanal en una de las paredes donde se podía apreciar a la gente que andaba apurada sobre las calles tratando de cubrirse de aquel frío infernal, piso de madera y techo igualmente de madera, una joven rubia atendía a las mesas ocupadas junto a un chico con afro y lentes, y otra rubia que parecía ya un poco mas mayor, solo por un par de años, que los adolescentes que atendían. La joven pálida dio un suspiro y se levanto de el pequeño sillón negro donde se encontraba sentada y se dirigió al mostrador de madera donde había una chica pelirroja agachada acomodando los vasos limpios de aquel local, la chica pálida se asomo para lograr visualizar a la chica pelirroja y al verla sonrió. Arriba del el local había un pequeño edificio gris ya algo viejo donde se encontraban varios departamentos y uno de esos departamentos le pertenecía a los chicos de la cafetería.

–ey… Cat, me tengo que ir– la joven pálida se encontraba sobre el mostrador para poder ver a su amiga y tratar de hablar con ella.

–pero Jadey, aun falta media hora para que terminemos– la pelirroja miro el reloj navideño que estaba atrás de ella para después dirigir una mirada suplicante a su amiga, salió de atrás de aquel mostrador para poder mirar bien a su amiga sin lastimarse el cuello

–tengo tarea que hacer– explico la pálida mirando a su amiga sin darle mayor importancia al tema

–por favor Jadey, solo media hora– pidió la pelirroja poniendo ojos de cachorro al tratar de convencer a su amiga

–Cat, no por que pongas esa cara me quedare– dijo la pálida con el ceño fruncido, aunque ella lo negara el que su amiga utilizara esos ojos la hacían caer fácilmente

–por favor…– volvió a pedir la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga para que esta notara su mirada

–…– la chica pálida trataba de no mirar a su amiga buscando algo entretenido en el techo

–por favor…– volvió a pedir subiéndose al mostrador y colgándose del brazo de la pálida para llamar su atención, la chica la miro y en ese mismo instante cayo a su hechizo "maldición" pensó la pálida

–bien– dijo frunciendo el ceño y soltando un bufido de molestia volviendo a mirar el techo, había vuelto a perder la batalla

–¡YEY!– festejo la pelirroja abrazando a la pálida del cuello con mucha efusividad, la chica dio un sonoro "NO" rápidamente alejo a la pelirroja.

La chica pálida pisando fuerte en señal de que estaba molesta regreso a el sillón donde hace algunos minutos se encontraba sentada y volvió a la misma posición, ahora miro hacia el ventanal, donde ya se podían notar algunos puntos brillantes tintinear en el cielo lo que indicaba que en pocos minutos oscurecería totalmente, lo miro por unos segundo y volteo su mirada al reloj de aquel local, cerro los ojos y dio un sonoro suspiro al notar que las manecillas no habían avanzado nada, puso su brazo sobre la mesa frente al sillón y recargo su cara sobre, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, hasta que ya no supo nada.

–oye… ey…– la chica pálida poco a poco abría los ojos ante aquellos llamados que no conocía la voz, al abrir los ojos completamente lo primero que logro ver fue a un par de ojos color chocolate que la miraban preocupada, esa mirada le pertenecían a una castaña de piel canela que vestía con un jean apretado y una blusa de manga corta muy primaveral para la estación del año que estaban. La pálida se levanto bruscamente al no conocer aquella chica frente a ella.

–¿quien diablos eres tu?– la pálida se había puesto en defensa por si la atacaban mirando a la morena que estaba hincada en el suelo que la miraba con una ceja arqueada, la pálida miro donde se encontraba, era un tipo de habitación de color azul cielo al frente una cama matrimonial muy bien tendida con una colcha color cafe, cojines ámbar, al lado de la cama un pequeño buró con una lampara de lectura con acabado de madera y una foto de la chica morena, al lado derecho un librero y junto al librero una puerta que daba a otra habitación, frente a la cama una cómoda con un espejo y arriba de el espejo una pantalla de plasma, el techo azul marino con estrella de plástico adheridas a el, el piso era de alfombra color cafe– ¿donde diablos estoy?

–contestando a tu primer pregunta… soy Tori… perdón, Victoria Vega y estas en mi habitación– dijo la morena levantándose de el suelo donde se encontraba hincada con una sonrisa mirando a la pálida

–¿como termine aquí?– pregunto muy confundida la pálida al recordar que hace algunos minutos o ¿horas?, se encontraba en la cafetería esperando a su amiga

–caíste del cielo– dijo la morena mirándola con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba a su techo

–que diablos…– se extraño la pálida por esa respuesta tan rara– no inventes estupideces, mejor dime cuanto dinero quieres para dejarme ir– dijo la pálida mirando a la morena con burla

–no son estupideces… yo no quiero dinero, no lo necesito– dijo la morena ofendida frunciendo el ceño por lo que le había dicho esa chica

–todos lo necesitan– volteo a ver a otro lado la pálida con burla, como iba a creer semejante estupidez, eso era imposible

–estamos dentro de un sueño… no necesitamos dinero– la morena estaba molesta mirando la espalda de esa pálida que le estaba diciendo pobre

–¿que diablos?- pregunto la pálida frunciendo aun mas el ceño por aquella tontería, "es definitivo las chicas mas lindas, son las mas locas" se decía la pálida mirando a la chica sobre su hombro ya que se encontraba a su espalda

–yo junto a otros chicos navegamos sueños– la morena miro seria a la pálida– pero tu navegaste al mío… ¿como?, ¿cual es tu nombre?– la morena miraba a la pálida extrañada, pues no sabia que existían mas con ese don

–no lo se– dijo la pálida mirando el techo "solo quería ver a una chica madura y linda, y termine aquí" contesto mentalmente– y soy Jade West– dijo mirando los ojos chocolate de la chica castaña, quien le sonrió y ella correspondió con una de sus sonrisas arrogante… de pronto todo se puso obscuro, solo se escuchaba un llamado de una voz que ella conocía pero a la vez no "Jadey" se escuchaba varias veces mientras todo temblaba en la oscuridad, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio a su amiga pelirroja junto a el chico del afro y las dos rubias que la miraban con una sonrisa.

–hora de irnos– dijo la pelirroja muy feliz en tono infantil, la pálida se levanto bruscamente

–tenemos que investigar sobre Victoria Vega– dijo la pálida tomando a su amiga de la mano y seguida por los otros tres, la rubia mayor cerro el local y subieron a su departamento, que los 5 compartían.

* * *

_espero lo hayan disfrutado, por favor no sean crueles solo soy un niño de 13 años con sueños y metas que cumplir… no es cierto, por favor sean sinceros, ¿les gusto?, ¿no?, ¿merece ser continuada o yo no sirvo para las historias?, no importa cuanto me duela, la verdad siempre ayuda. gracias por leer. (Yo por mi parte creo que no tiene futuro y este capitulo fue algo estúpidamente corto, lo cual no ayuda mucho en la explicación, pero bueno un comienzo es un comienzo)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious no me pertenece. Si no a Nick y Dan Schneider**

* * *

La chica pálida se encontraba muy desesperada sentada en una cómoda silla giratoria que había al centro de uno de los cuartos de color beige de aquel departamento, frente a la chica había un escritorio con una computadora sobre el, que estaba siendo utilizada frenéticamente por la desesperada pelinegra, al lado derecho pegado a la pared había un sillón grande tinto, al lado izquierdo un librero con un reloj de pared sobre el, a un lado del escritorio una ventana que daba vista a la calle, y detrás de este la puerta de salida y entrada.

–nada…– se dijo la pelinegra golpeando el escritorio con molestia, la chica estaba llena de frustración, había buscado sobre aquella muchacha de piel canela desde que entro ahí, pero no encontró nada, miro hacia el reloj que marcaban un cuarto para las doce. Se recargo en la silla mirando el techo para tranquilizarse– ¿por que te estoy buscando?– se cuestiono la pálida en un susurro, cuando la sonrisa de la chica de piel canela apareció en su mente, de nuevo, cerro los ojos y dio un sonoro suspiro– demonios– se volvió a enderezar en la silla giratoria para seguir buscando, quizás si investigaba sobre esos locos "navegantes" de sueños sabría algo. Al dar enter apareció mucha información sobre eso, sorprendida la chica pálida, le dio click a el primer articulo– ¿Onironautas?– pregunto al aire dejando salir su duda, comenzó a leer sobre ese articulo, sueños Lucidos, el poder de manejar y controlar tus sueños a tu antojo, el campo cero, navegantes de sueños con capacidad de ir a otros mundos donde no son posibles pisar físicamente, crear tu propio mundo, conversar con persona de diferentes partes del mundo por medio de los sueños como si estuvieras en vida real. La chica pálida se adentro en aquel articulo hasta que tres toques en la puerta atrajeron su atención, se giro junto a su silla, para después ver como se adentraba una cabellera roja y una cabeza de peluche de una jirafa morada que se asomaban por la pequeña parte abierta entre la puerta y el marco.

–traje cafe– la pelirroja con pijama rosa con dibujos de arco iris y caras de unicornios se adentro a la habitación de color beige mirando a su amiga quien la miraba con una ceja arqueada, se acerco a donde estaba sentada y le entrego un baso de café humeante.

–¿no deberías estar soñando con Ponis rosas?– pregunto la pálida con burla bebiendo de el humeante café.

–es que, no aparecen– estaba decepcionada la pelirroja, se lanzo boca abajo al sillón tinto que había en esa habitación, la pálida la miro rodó los ojos y después se giro de nuevo hacia la computadora– ¿que haces?– pregunto inocente levantando su mirada hacia su amiga.

–investigo sobre los Onironautas– dijo la pelinegra sin darle importancia a su amiga y su pregunta pues la verdad no le importaba mucho.

–eso… ¿esta relacionado a la chica que investigas?– indago inocente la pelirroja girandose sobre el sillón quedando voca arriba para ver el techo, y levantando a su peluche hacia este, esperando que su amiga le contestara.

–un poco, si– contesto la pelinegra sin darle importancia tecleando la palabra para buscar mas información.

–entonces… ¿conociste a la chica por que estaba navegando en tus sueños?– volvió a preguntar con inocencia la pelirroja sentándose en el sillón, abrazando a su jirafa y mirando a su amiga.

–en realidad…– la pelinegra mientras tecleaba iba a comenzar a contestar pero, se percato de la pregunta que le había echo su amiga y dejo de hacerlo– un minuto, ¿como demonios sabes eso?– la pelinegra se había girado hacia su amiga, se cruzo de brazos y piernas, levanto la ceja mirándola interrogante.

–Jadey, ¿por que crees que nunca eh tenido pesadillas?– dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

–Cat, ¿acaso tu eres…?– la pelinegra se sorprendió por lo que había mencionado su amiga "a si que la inocente Cat ocultaba cosas".

–¿un navegante de sueños?, no lo se– la pelirroja volvió a mirar hacia el techo para pensar un poco.

–¿por que no me lo dijiste?– pregunto un poco indignada la de piel pálida mirando a su amiga quien la volteo a ver extrañada.

–¿que cosa?– hizo una pregunta inocente mirando a su amiga pelinegra.

–eso…– dijo señalando con ambas manos a su amiga– el que eras eso, el que podías… eso– la pelinegra no coordinaba bien lo que quería decir, desesperada se levanto de donde estaba sentada y camino frenéticamente por toda la habitación.

–no pensé que fuera importante– dijo inocente la pelirroja, bebió de la taza que traía en su mano derecha mientras se encogía de hombros. La de piel pálida la miro y regreso a donde estaba sentada, echo su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo, cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

–creo que no la volveré a ver– soltó decepcionada la chica pálida con un brazo en su frente aun mirando el techo, "sexi loca de piel canela y lindos ojos, ¿donde estas?, quiero volverla a ver", la gótica se perdió en su mundo de pensamientos mirando el techo, solo podía pensar en la mirada de aquella chica.

–de verdad te gusta– afirmo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mirando y jugando con su jirafa, trayendo de vuelta a su amiga al mundo real.

–no me gusta… es muy molesta y esta loca– bajo la mirada hacia su amiga tratando de convencerla "¿a quien engaño?" se dijo mentalmente volviendo su mirada al techo

–¿entonces por que tanta frustración por no encontrarla?– pregunto Cat inocente mirando a su amiga pálida, esta volvió a mirarla.

–no lo se Cat, creo que… me agrada– dijo la pelinegra enderezándose en su lugar con los ojos clavados en la puerta, no quería mirar a su amiga pues sabia que si lo hacia esta la descubriría.

–Jadey, tus relaciones anteriores te agradaban… yo te agrado. Quinn, Sam y Robbie te agradan, pero no nos buscarías– la pelinegra miro a su amiga quien miraba como hacia bailar a su jirafa, la pelinegra pensó por unos segundos.

–si lo haría– dijo algo indignada, como su amiga decia eso de ella, ni que fuera una egoista "claro que lo haría son mis amigos".

–cuando nos conociste… ¿lo hubieras echo?– la pelirroja dejo de mirar como se movia su peluche para prestarle toda la atención a su amiga y sonreirle.

–yo… tienes razón– la pelinegra volvio a mirar el techo rendida, ella no hubiera echo nada si Cat se hubiera alejado de ella cuando la conocio, simplemente hubiera seguido como si nada "entonces… ¿por que quiero encontrarte?" pregunto mentalmente.

–así que la gótica se enamoro– comento con burla la rubia mas joven que trabajaba en la cafetería que apareció recargada y de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

–¿que haces aquí, rubia cara de mandril?– la miro la pelinegra con disgusto.

–no me dejan dormir, se supone que me iba a ver con Carly en las Bahamas pero su estupida charla me desperto– se adentro a la habitación y se sento junto a la pelirroja.

–¿quien?– la pelinegra miro a su amiga pelirroja buscando respuesta, pues ese nombre era desconocido para ella.

–Carly es el amor platonico de Sam– dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su jirafa.

–Cat– la recrimino la rubia volteando a verla– se supone que nadie debía saber.

–perdon– se disculpo agachando la mirada, la pelinegra miro a su amiga pelirroja y luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia, algo no le cuadraba "estas dos esconden algo"

–como sea, ¿sobre que estas investigando?– la rubia cambio de tema ya que ese le avergonzaba.

–Onironautas, creo que se llaman– dijo la pelinegra volviendo a girar hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

–oh si, los que podemos controlar nuestros sueño, podemos viajar por medio del campo cero y hablar con otras persona como en la vida real. Quinn, Cat, Robbie y yo podemos hacer eso– la rubia se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se acerco a la de piel pálida.

–asi que ustedes pueden hacerlo y no me lo habian dicho– la de piel pálida mantuvo fija su mirada en la pantalla de el aparato se escuchaba molesta.

–no queriamos que te sintieras como una marginada– contesto la rubia sin darle importancia a lo que dijo la otra chica.

–¿acaso no piensan dormir?– un chico adormilado con un afro despeinado y acomodando sus lentes apareció en la puerta.

–si ustedes no quieren hay otras personas que si– la rubia mayor apareció también despeinada y molesta.

–perdón, es que Jadey conoció a una Onironauta en su sueño– explico la pelirroja con inocencia y feliz por recordar lo que le dijo su amiga de piel pálida.

–¿que?– pregunto la rubia mayor acercándose a la pálida, quien miro a su amiga pelirroja queriendo matarla, la pelirroja al darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzaba su amiga abrazo fuerte a su jirafa.

–¿ella estaba indagando en tus sueños?– pregunto el de lentes acercándose también a la gótica preocupado.

–en realidad, yo llegue al suyo. No se como, ni por que, solo se que era una navegante de sueños por que ella me lo dijo– la gótica miro al techo agotada, dio un suspiro y volvió a mirar a la rubia mayor y al pelinegro que se veían preocupados.

–eso quiere decir que tu también eres una Onironauta, ¡YEY!- festejo la pelirroja levantándose del sillón y abrazando a su amiga.

–esto es malo…– susurro la rubia mirando la pantalla de la computadora de la de piel pálida– Jade dime que no le dijiste donde vivíamos– la rubia se miraba muy preocupada, la chica pálida volteo a verla extrañada mientras estaba tratando de alejar a su amiga pelirroja que la estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

–no me dieron tiempo de hacerlo… ¡CAT!, ¡suéltame maldición!– grito la pálida alejando a su amiga pelirroja por fin, la rubia y el pelinegro alargaron un suspiro al escuchar la respuesta recibiendo una mirada acusadora por parte de la rubia menor.

–bueno, vallamos a dormir– dijo la rubia tratando de evitar la mirada que le lanzaba la rubia menor.

–Jadey, que te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería durante nuestros sueños– dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su jirafa fuertemente.

–aun no se bien como viajar, ¿recuerdas?– la pelirroja hizo un puchero ante la respuesta de su amiga, la pálida estaba mirando por ultima vez el nombre que definía a los que podían viajar en los sueños "Una Onironauta ¿eh?… te encontrare Vega", la pálida apago la computadora y se levanto de donde estaba sentada, junto a sus amigos salieron de aquel cuarto apago la luz y se fueron a dormir.

La pálida se encontraba en su cama que estaba pegada a una ventana al lado derecho acostada mirando el techo tinto de su habitación, su cuarto estaba obscuro, solo una poca luz de la luna se colaba entre sus cortinas, la chica se giro hacia su lado izquierdo donde tenia un pequeño buró que sostenía sobre el una lampara de lectura, un despertador y un libro que la chica estaba leyendo, pegado a la pared de la izquierda un ropero de madera y al lado la puerta, frente a la cama una cajonera con su espejo y varios retratos de su familia colgadas en las paredes de color azul marino, el piso era de madera un poco viejo. La pálida estaba inquieta en su cama, no podía dormir por que no quería dejar de pensar en aquella chica de piel canela. Sin querer poco a poco la chica fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que ya no supo nada.

Se sentía el viento sobre su cara, cuando la pálida abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sorprenderse, estaba cayendo hacia el asfalto y el viento le impedía ver ver bien "que diablos" se dijo mentalmente "voy a morir" pensó, trataba de mover sus brazos pero la gravedad era tan fuerte y gracias a eso el viento comenzaba a calarle en los ojos.

–esto es divertido no crees Jadey– una energética pelirroja que estaba sobre una alfombra que se movía locamente por culpa del viento tomando una taza de té junto a su jirafa morada apareció al lado de la pálida, la chica con mucha dificultad volteo hacia ella, abrió los ojos y la vio.

–¿Cat?…– la de piel pálida se extraño de ver ahí a su amiga sin ninguna preocupación, "¿que acaso no se da cuenta que vamos a morir?" se pregunto mentalmente ya que si abría la boca le dolía hablar por todo el aire que entraba a sus pulmones.

–¿quieres te?– pregunto la pelirroja inocente mirando a su amiga, la pelinegra miro hacia su amiga y vio como la jirafa morada se movía hacia el azúcar y le echaba a su té– olvide la leche– dijo la pelirroja tristemente mirando a la jirafa– iré por ella– la pelirroja desapareció junto a su jirafa después de mencionar esas palabras "diablos, Jade concéntrate…" cerro los ojos y pronto ya no sintió el viento golpear su cara, al abrir los ojos se encontró flotando entre las nubes.

–genial– susurro la pálida a la nada. se divirtió un poco flotando junto a las aves, cuando se canso poco a poco bajo hacia el asfalto con mucho cuidado se lanzo como una clavadista y cuando estuvo a punto de estrellarse se elevo de nuevo "ya se lo que sienten las aves", continuo flotando un poco mas "bien hora de bajar" al pensar esto comenzó a descender tranquilamente hacia el asfalto.

Ya una vez abajo miro a todas partes, donde se encontraba era como una ciudad desolada sin color, miro a ambos lados buscando personas pero no encontró ninguna.

–Jadey, ¿donde te metiste?, cuando volví con la leche ya no estabas– reclamo la pelirroja con inocencia viendo a su amiga quien estaba riendo.

–me estaba divirtiendo– dijo la pelinegra mirando a su amiga y a la jirafa que estaba a su lado caminando en dos pies, eso extraño mucho a la pálida.

–vamos Mr. Purple, tenemos que encontrarnos con Robbie– dijo la pelirroja tomando a su jirafa morada de una de sus patas y jalándola hacia arriba para abrazarla y comenzar a correr.

–espera Cat…– la de piel pálida siguió a su amiga a un tipo de callejón que terminaba cerrado con una pared– Cat, nos vamos a estrellar– la de piel pálida se detuvo secamente.

–no es…– la pelirroja antes de terminar la oración se perdió en la pared del final del callejón, la de piel pálida se sorprendió y con un poco de inseguridad volvió a tomar vuelo y correr hacia la pared, cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos vio una ciudad muy colorida, llena de edificios y arboles y personas.

–¡Hey detengan esa hoja, la necesito para mi escuela!– grito una voz que la palida conoció, pero, ¿de donde?. Vio una hoja con cosas escritas pasar frente a ella, estiro la mano y la tomo, sin mirar a la chica que la perseguía.

–gracia, vengo tras ella hace un buen trayecto de camino y…– la chica respiraba con dificultad y las palabras salían igual, la pelinegra que miraba la hoja, volteo a ver a la chica que hablaba y se sorprendió al verla–…hola– saludo la chica que perseguía a la hoja con una enorme sonrisa al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

–Vega…– fue la forma de saludo de la pálida hacia la de piel canela, estaba en estado de shock, no esperaba encontrar a la chica tan rápido, la otra lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

* * *

_Gracias por haber leído y llegar hasta acá, espero lo hayas disfrutado. ¿Merece ser continuado o ya paro con mi horrible historia?, quieres regalarme un Review. Tu… si tu, el que esta leyendo esto, que no te de pena y regálame aunque se un "¡BUUU! ¡SAQUENLO!" o un jitomatazo, lo necesito para la salsa de mis tacos._

_este capitulo te lo dedico a ti. El primero en leer esto. que tengas una bonita tarde, o mañana, o noche, yo que se solo disfruta._

_**Chandra Scarlet.** Primero que nada te saludo. Espero hayas disfrutado el segundo capitulo, bien pues gracias a ti, esta listo. Espero responda tus dudas, y va dedicado para ti, gracias por tu apoyo. Que la pases bien. Feliz Hanukkah... creo que ya paso, mejor Feliz Navidad. También gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar en tu listado de favoritos._

_Gracias por darle la oportunidad de entrar a esta historia en tus favoritos **Mafer199**, te dedico el capitulo, que pases una bonita, yo que se, pero disfrútala. Feliz Navidad. Arrivederci._

_Gracias a las/os que leyeron. Un saludo a todas/os._


End file.
